


The Second Date

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [6]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Barebacking, Incest, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 6 of the Abyss College AU series, in which the much anticipated second date occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Date

When the door opened, Guy was immediately assailed by the familiar odour of pizza and the tinny roar of video game explosions. "Just in time," Asch said smoothly, and held the door open for him. "Beer?"

"Sure." Guy stepped in and took the time to crouch and unlace his shoes instead of just toeing them off, trying to get a look around before going any further. It was a nice place-- _really_ nice, a townhouse condo in one of the better neighbourhoods. Too nice for two college students, really, and probably not cheap, but that didn't seem to be an issue from the looks of it. Guy wondered briefly what kind of family the brothers came from-- they'd briefly touched on family during that first talk over coffee but Guy had steered the conversation to other topics and it hadn't come up again in the brief telephone conversations since.

He followed Asch into the kitchen, taking in the gleaming appliances, the bits of electronics equipment scattered around, the speakers wired into the corners. He thought of his own tiny two-room and couldn't help the brief pang of jealousy that followed. Though it was pretty much impossible to be resentful when a pause in the video game sounds heralded the appearance of Luke, who greeted him with a wide grin and a hand run lightly across his shoulder. "Hey," he said. "Hope you're hungry?" He gestured towards the flat boxes stacked high on the counter.

"Probably not _that_ hungry," Guy answered with an arch of eyebrows. He counted six boxes of the right size for pizza, plus another two that might have been bread sticks or chicken wings or whatever other side was part of the deal that week.

"Oh, we always order enough for breakfast, too."

Guy blinked, wondering if that was supposed to sound quite the way it had-- Asch's smirk as he closed the fridge and reached for the bottle opener suggested yes-- but hell, it wasn't like there was any question about what the purpose of the evening really was, for any of them.

They ate in front of the television, with some movie on-- the latest generic blockbuster, it looked like, though Guy wasn't paying it much attention. Asch had his hand on the back of Guy's neck, resting just below his hairline; Luke was leaned in on the other side so that their shoulders pressed together in a long, warm line. It was-- god, it was _nice_, it was comfortable, it was making him wonder why he'd ever been nervous about the whole situation. It was also distracting as all hell, and if it kept up much longer without going any further, it was going to drive him _nuts_.

Somewhere between the sidekick's tragic death and the kidnap of the love interest, Guy felt a hand start to worm its way under his shirt, and relief nearly made him sag back into the couch. He tipped his head back to drain the last of his beer and when he opened his eyes again he could practically feel the heavy gazes fixed on his throat. A hand took the bottle from him-- he heard it click down somewhere-- but then lips touched his ear and he lost track of everything else.

He wasn't sure how or when they ended up in a bedroom-- wasn't sure where his shirt had gone, for that matter, though at least the bare skin under his hands likely meant that he wasn't the only one. He was turned on enough to hope his pants would soon follow the shirt, though part of him still hung back, watching the whole thing with a certain giddy awe, because even with all the evidence in front of him saying otherwise the last time had still felt kind of like a dream.

"What do you want," a voice murmured in his ear, and Guy nearly laughed. _You want me to choose just one?_

Asch leaned over him, hair falling around his face-- Luke's mouth, then, that was nipping its way across his chest. "We could do what we did last time, only a little less rushed, or we could switch it up."

"I like the sound of that," Luke said, lifting his head and sitting back. "'Course, that means you'd be bottom," he added, with a challenging look at his brother. "You sure you could handle it?

Asch just smirked harder-- god, that expression-- and leaned in until he was bare inches from his brother's face. "Don't be so sure about that; I could always take you while you took him."

Guy's breath didn't just catch, it _stopped_.

They must have been watching him-- of course they were, they hadn't stopped watching him since he walked through their door-- because the next thing Asch did was slide both arms around Luke's chest and pull him close, teasing nails along the lines of ribs. "I think our guest likes that idea," he said into Luke's ear even as he wrapped fingers around his brother's hips, and he quite deliberately nipped at Luke's earlobe while staring straight at Guy. "Maybe we should give him a show?"

_God, god, god_\-- the idea was possibly the hottest thing he'd ever imagined, and there was no way he'd make it through without losing it, not tonight. "Maybe, ah-- maybe next time," he managed, and then paused, because that kind of assumed there would be a next time, didn't it, and while he wasn't opposed to the idea he didn't know if _they_\--

Except they were _both_ smirking at him now, so perhaps it wasn't such a long shot after all.

Luke twisted free of his brother's hold and came crawling up Guy's body until they were face-to-face. "Would you mind?" he asked, sliding one hand under Guy's thigh in case there was any question of what he meant.

"Hell no," Guy answered fervently, and got a heated kiss in return. Somewhere in the midst of it, Luke shifted, reached out, and came back with a bottle of lube-- and a condom, which he looked at thoughtfully for a moment.

"You know, we don't make a habit of picking up strangers at bars," he asked slowly. "Would you trust me if I said we were clean?"

Guy blinked, taken off guard, and his first instinct-- to say no, of _course_ no, because the rules of the game were clear even if it felt better without-- stalled out at the look on Luke's face. Because Luke didn't look impatient, he didn't look like he was trying to _convince_ Guy of anything. Looked instead like if Guy said he didn't want to go that route, Luke would just nod and roll on the rubber and they'd pick up right where they left off.

Asch, when Guy turned his head to look, was wearing the exact same expression, and while he was running light, teasing fingers up and down Guy's arm, it seemed less like an attempt at coercion and more like an automatic instinct just to _touch_. It went a long way towards convincing him.

"Would you trust me if I said I was too?" was all the answer he gave. Luke gave him another of those brilliant grins as he tossed the little plastic packet over his shoulder and dove down for another kiss.

They came to a compromise with Luke spread warmly across Guy's back, Asch sprawled in front of them both with his hands fisted in the sheets as Guy took him in his mouth. Everything was at once in far sharper focus than Guy remembered-- not enough alcohol to mask the sharp, salty taste on his tongue, not enough to numb the burn and stretch of being filled, and thank god for that-- yet also blurred, going by far too quickly. Even as he pulled up long enough to cry out as he came part of him was wondering when they could do this again.

He felt Luke shudder above him seconds later, hands clutching tight before relaxing in a long, slow slide that eventually left him sprawled on his back to one side. Asch made a helpless, impatient sound and bucked his hips slightly during the lapse; Guy rubbed his hip in apology as he tried to coordinate himself enough to finish the job he'd started. It didn't take long-- fingers tightening in his hair were all the warning he got before he was swallowing away the taste of Asch's orgasm.

He was dragged up to be kissed again, very thoroughly, first by one and then the other-- barely giving him time to catch his breath in between, as if the kisses themselves hadn't been enough to make him dizzy. With the worst of the tension gone, it was nice to curl up with a warm body on either side and enjoy the heavy relaxation in his muscles, to just listen to the slowing sound of breathing.

"Do you have to be anywhere tomorrow?"

"Mm. I cleared my calendar, just in case," Guy replied, aiming for sarcasm but figuring he ended up somewhere closer to lazy amusement. "Good thing, too; someone's got to help you eat that pizza."

The arms draped across him shook briefly in laughter, then settled comfortably into place. Guy sighed in contentment as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
